Bloody Love: Yandere
by blue-eye-white-wing
Summary: She was dead before she met him, he was the only one that made her feel something. The road will not be easy. But for her love no obstacle was too hard and no price won't be too big to pay.
1. Chapter 1

So here's the first chapter!

I hope you all to enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think!.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Empty ...

Hollow ...

Lifeless ...

Dead ...

Throughout my life those were the only feelings I had, every day... every moment... every second.

I knew from the beginning that I was not normal... broken.

I have never been able to feel anything but darkness and loneliness.

I felt no connection to anyone not even my family.

I was all alone ...

Until the day I met him, my Senpai.

It began as another normal day she left her house without saying a word to anyone and moved slowly toward the school where she studies at. She honestly did not know why she even bothers to get to school, that is what's the point ?.

She hated being around people, to see them all talking and laughing. She hated it, It only made her realize how much broken she really was.

But she had no choice in the matter. Her parents forced her to go. Well... it will be more accurate to say that her mother was the one who was behind it. She insisted that she go no matter what.

She was already close to the school as the entrance gate was a couple of minutes away from her.

"boom!"

She could feel someone who crashed into her and caused her to fly back from the force of the impact. She was dizzy for a moment before she heard his voice for the first time.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there" said the one who knocked her to the floor.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw him for the first time.

His hair was black with brown eyes that looked directly at her. But what caught her was the look he gave her. She could feel her chest began to pound and made her head spin.

"I-I'm o-ok..." she finally replied in a small voice that was not normal for her and locked her to the side in embarrassment.

"That's good! Here, let me help you up!" The boy gave her his hand.

She did not feel ready enough to take his hand, but her body moved on its on and caught his hand. He pulled her back on her feet.

When she stood up she could see him. He was several inches taller than her and had a shoulder bag just like her. He was wearing a school uniform that seemed very familiar to her.

'Is he in the same school as me?' she thought as she turned back to face him again while he gave her something.

"you dropped this" it was her black bag that want flying out of her hands when she fell.

She took her bag from him and looked at the floor. "T-Thank you..." She barely managed to stay on her feet as she tried to look at him again but felt her chest continues to resound with full force.

"Well I have to go or I'll be late" He turned and started to run away. "Sorry I hurt you again!" Was the last thing he said and disappeared.

...

She held her bag to chest as she looked at the direction where the boy disappeared to. 'Who was he? I... I need to know!' She thought and began to move forward after him.

She progressed rapidly but still kept a good distance away so he would not notice her, he moved to a big gate that she knew very well.

"So he is studying in the same school as me!" A small smile was visible on her face when she realized that this place is useful after all and follow him.

He disappeared from her view as a few students began to enter the school and made her move to the entrance until she saw him again.

He was with three other boys his age who looked and talked with him.

'He looks so happy and full of life!' She thought with a smile that was new to her and was about to go near him before she noticed a girl that approached him.

The scene she saw seemed too ridiculous to be true, the girl kicked the boy's leg and caused him to lose his balance for a moment before she crossed her arms and yelled at him something she could not hear.

The other boys began to laugh at the boy and then moved away from the couple while they called the two "lovebirds".

The boy smiled at the girl and tried to comfort her as if he did something wrong as she looked to the side in a very childish way.

From her hidden spot her hands turned into fists as she stopped herself from getting close to two and do something stupid.

How dare this little girl behave like that to him! How dare she even get near him!, the anger and rage she felt was something that she did not believe she could ever understand.

But now she understood very well.

That girl need to vanish.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there!

So here's the second chapter and I have a question to all of you. As soon as I get to the next rival, I want to ask you how you want to get rid of that rival? And please be creative.

Anyway enjoy the chapter and don't forget to comment!.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

"GRRR!" hissed Ayano from where she stood. She tried to get closer to the one she had seen that day and try to find out who he is and talk to him during the day. But the other girl she saw with him never left him for a moment and was always by his side.

She was barely able to hold and stop herself before she went to kill the girl.

'Wait a minute... kill her?' Her eyes opened in surprise when the idea came to her head and tried to figure out where it came from. "What am I thinking?" She knew that the idea alone was crazy and not normal at all.

"Hey Taro what are you doing? We're going to be late for the screening of the film!" Said the girl who was still with him. Ayano was able to find that the girl was called Osana Najimi and she was one of the girls of B2 classroom.

"Sorry Sorry, Osana-chan" said the boy who made Ayano's heart race with excitement again. After she listened to some of the girls who were gossiping during the break she discovered the identity of the boy. His name was Taro Yamada and he was in his third year. In other words he was her Senpai.

"Wow..." Just thinking about him made her feel differently from the feeling that she was used to. It was nice, different and a million times better than being empty.

She came back to reality again as she heard the annoying voice of Osana that seized the hand of Senpai and pulled him while they were gone from the school.

Ayano immediately grabbed her beg and began to follow the couple, after a few minutes of walking she came to where they were. It was the movie theater of their city, she was pleased with the fact that no one noticed her. It was as if she had a talent for it.

Her target was standing in-front of the list of films while they where checking which one to go to. It seemed to her that they chose the one they were looking for and moved to the line for the tickets.

An alarm lit up in Ayano's head as she realized what was going to happen, she closed the distance in a few seconds and moved from a few dozen metars away close enough to hear what movie they choose.

She successfully entered a few minutes after the two to not take the chance and run into them at the entrance, the movie they piked was a romantic one and clearly the theater was filled with couples holding hands and leaning on each other.

She found the two sitting alone in one of the middle lines, Osana smiled and enjoyed the film and looked at Senpai, while he looked bored and not sure what's going on in the film.

She looked momentarily at the movie screen as bright letters appeared on the screen "Annoying Green" was the name of the film, from what she understood the movie was about a girl who did not know how to show her feelings for her lover so she chose to annoy him to the point of insanity. 'Boring...' Ayano thought before she returned her gaze to the two.

She looked angrily at Osana who suddenly decided to grab the hand of Senpai without saying a word. 'This girl!' She thought angrily as her hands grabbed the bag she was holding leaving some quite obvious nail marks.

After the film and torture has ended for Ayano. The two left the cinema and began walking alone to an unfamiliar place, probably to their homes as Ayano walked slowly behind the two and kept a distance large enough so they do not notice her.

It was already evening and very dark, there were no other people in the streets as Osana stayed close to Senpai although he tried to stay away from her. They finally came to a house Ayano did not know. She had seen Senpai who approached the entrance and waved Osana goodbye before he went into the house.

'So this is Senpai's house!' She thought excitedly and made sure to remember the place and the street before she shifted her attention to Osana that began to walk alone to her house.

Ayano began to advance closer and faster to the direction of Osana who continued to walk slow until finally she was able to hear what the girl said.

"Taro you idiot... Why can't you see my feelings for you..." Osana said as she walked and looked at the floor and her steps. "Even during the movie he didn't notice how I feel...baka".

'S-she...loves Senpai...' the black-haired girl heard and stoped.

"Maybe I should use the method that I heard in class, how did it go again?".

'What is she mermering now?' Ayano thought while she was still angry about the little girl's feelings for her Senpai.

"If I want to Confess to him... I have to say it to him under the cherry tree behind the main building, then you and your love will be together forever!" Osana said with a smile.

'W-What?! that girl is going to Confess to my Senpai... that she loves him!" Ayano was angry and began to move forward faster and faster until she began to run to the girl.

Osana heard someone running behind her and turned to see Ayano who knocked her to the floor, "Ahh!" She fell and her head hit the floor with great force. She felt dizzy and did not understand what was happening.

 **"I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HIM! HE'S MINE! MINE!"** Ayano yelled and began to strangle the girl who dared try steal her Senpai from her.

Osana tried to stop the girl she did not know but unfortunately for her she was very weak compared to her attacker. She tried to kick the dark-haired girl but Ayano just increased her grip and power on the girl's neck and stopped her from continuing to resist.

In the last strength and the life left in her Osana tried desperately to breathe and remove the hands of Ayano from her, but all she managed to achieve was to scratch lightly the hands of one who suffocated her.

"W-why?" She tried to ask in a weak voice before she felt what was going to come.

"He...lp... ta...ro..." was the last thing she said before she stopped moving and her hands fell to her sides while her head fell to the side.

In the end she did not know what the reason for her death.

Ayano continued to hold Osana's neck for a few seconds before she left it and then rise from her place. There was Osana, dead on the floor in the middle of a dark street all alone. There were tears in her eyes before her heart stopped beating. Ayano looked at her hands for a few seconds before she started laughing.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

So what did you guys think? don't forget to tell me in the comments and see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Ayano continued to laugh out loud for a few seconds, she caught the sight of her in her job that made her laugh more.

'She is dead! Dead! Dead! Dead! She's not going to take Senpai from me! This is what you deserve for trying to take him away from me!'. She looked closely at the lifeless body of Osana, she did not move and looked like a doll with a horror look on her face.

She could see blood and saliva dripping from her mouth and she could see purple marks on her neck.  
"Now Senpai is... MINE! MINE! SENPAI IS MINE!" She hugged herself and shivered with joy.

She finally got what she wanted, someone to love and save her from her loneliness.

The only thing she didn't see was a pair of eyes that stared at her interested from the shadows with a smile.

Ayano smiled with relief and joy and turned to walk away, leaving behind the cold and lifeless body of Osana and moved back to her home to get some rest.

X - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - X

The morning after Osana's death came as Ayano left her home earlier than usual and moved to the house that belonged Senpai to go with him together to school. She waited beyond the corner and looked at the front door and from time to time examined another part of the house.

His house looked like any other, a two-story all-white with a small parking lot that was empty.

"I wonder what Senpai's room looks like? I wonder what his parents are like?' She could hardly wait until the time she will be able to be a part of his life.

Her thoughts were interrupted as soon as she saw the front door opened and she saw him again.

"Senpai..." she again was beginning to feel the warmth of her body just from seeing him. 'Now I could talk to him and no one else bother us!' Ayano thought and moved towards him.

She came out of her hiding place and began to walk slowly towards her black-haired dream boy. With every step she approached her heart began to increase it's pace more and more until she reached a distance of a few feet away.

Her heart began to race so hard she was afraid he would hear it and think she's weird and made her stop completely.

"It's strange... usually she is already here at this hour, maybe she went on without me?" Senpai told himself strong enough for her to hear.

"Well I don't want to be late, I'll apologize when I see her..." He began to move forward from his home and left the dark-haired girl who began to relax as soon as he moved away.

'Senpai is so thoughtful and caring person, you can now let go of that annoying girl. I took care of her and now there is nothing to come between us again!' Ayano smiled to herself and began to follow him in a slow pace until she would be brave enough to talk to him.

X - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - X

The dark-haired girl came to the school after Senpai as usual, students walked inside the school entrance spoke with their classmates or simply laughing with each other.

The dark-haired girl could see the gym teacher who stood with a smile and looked at part of the students, joked with some of them and checked some of their bags.

Ayano came to her shoe closet as Senpai was far from her unfortunately, she shook that thought and began to plan how she can talk to him like she wanted before she heard the bell marked the start of her first lesson.

The day continued as usual with the lessons and classes, it was now the third hour of biology as it was unusually dull and uninteresting, but she still studied seriously and tried to memorize the material as best as she can.

She did not want Senpai to think she was a delinquent.

In one of the moments of the lesson she remembered Osana. 'Wait a minute, where is Osana?' The question suddenly occurred to her, she took care of the annoying girl and left her in that dark alley.

But that's all, why she has not heard anything from the students or teachers or even the news. 'What happened to her body?' She was afraid that she made a mistake when she left her in that alley. 'Maybe the police found it, but they just do not know who did it?' She hoped, but she remembered what she had learned at the last class and realized that she had left enough evidence so that they can reach her at any moment.

"No... no ... no ..." she murmured softly, holding her head in her hands before she raised her hand in the air.

"Yes Aishi-San?" The teacher replied when she noticed one of the quieter pupils in her class who raised her hand.

"I can go to the restroom?" The dark-haired girl said she hoped her voice would not betray her.

Ayano has never been a problematic student so the teacher had no problem letting her go out.

She went to the restroom and washed her face several times before she looked in the mirror and then made sure the cells were empty from any listeners.

'Okay, so if they did find that they would come here to stop me. Or could it be that during the night because of the cold or moisture they could not find anything?' she thought, trying to find the right answer before she realized that the most sensible thing.

"Or nobody found her body yet!" it was strange but logical, their town was relatively small so the chance was greater that the police still did not found her.

She returned to her class after she managed to calm herself using her cell phone to check the news reports and was now sure nobody discovered the body yet.

The day continued as usual and came to an end of school for the day, some of the students went home and some stayed for the second part of activities with their clubs.

But Ayano was not part of any of them, she wanted to follow Senpai as she did in the morning but she had something important to do and worry that she will stay out of jail or worse.

She ran out of school and moved quickly to the gate as a few students noticed her until she was gone. She moved to the place where she killed her rival. The place was completely empty of people but she did not approached yet and simply stood behind one of the houses and looked at the place.

She didn't saw anyone who was there before her, Finally she felt secure enough and began to search for the body of Osana.

"It should be... here?" She said to no one particular and looked around again. 'Ok what's going on here? I know she was here!'.

She began to look around desperately and try to find a clue to what happened to the body. But there was nothing, not a drop of blood, no hair and no sign of anything that occurred last night.

She returned to her house after she realized that she will not get anything by staying there.

The house itself was empty as usual but this time she did not care because now she has something she wants.

Her Senpai.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

So here is the third chapter.

It was pretty fast, although I need to translate everything myself.I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to tell me I have errors or what you thought about this chapter!.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days have passed since the Ayano killed the annoying girl who was with her Senpai, and everything went exactly as she wanted.

She continued to follow Senpai and discovered more about him and even built a small temple with the best image she managed to take.

Everything looked great besides the fact that she has not heard anything about the body of Osana. She was sure she had killed the girl.

But it's been a few days and she has not seen or heard anything from the News about the body of the girl she got rid of .

She was torn between thoughts of her beloved Senpai and the trouble she was in.

 ** _'Beep!' 'Beep!' 'Beep!'_**

She heard her cell phone beeped at the moment.

"Message? From who?" She asked when she saw the number she did not recognize and read the message.

 _ **'Hey'**_

 _ **'Do I know you?'**_

 _ **'I saw you watching an upperclassmen today'.**_

"Did anyone see me?" She thought and continued typing.

 _ **'Do you have a problem with that?'.**_

 _ **'No, I just wanted to give some information about the girl who was with him'.**_

 _ **'Her Name Is** **Osana Najimi'** ._

Ayano stopped typing when she read the name of her first victim, 'why is she talking to me about Osana? Dose she knows something?' Ayano thought.

 _ **'She have a crush on him'.**_

 _ **'She believes in the myth about tree behind the school'.**_

Ayano began to type her answer, _**'you mean the myth that if she tell him that she loved him he gets?'.**_

 _ **'exactly'.**_

 ** _'Why are you telling me this?_ '** Ayano tried to question why she sends her messages about Osana.

 _ **'I really would be happy if something bad would happen to her, or rather I was'.**_

 _ **'Who are you?'**_ The dark-haired girl asked hopefully find out who is the mysterious person.

 _ **'I am the person who has the nickname Info-here at school'.**_

"Info-here?" She heard one name.

 _ **'I heard about you, you blackmail girls and sells** **Panty Shot to boys. No one knows what your real name'.**_

 _ **'The rumors are true'.**_

 _ **'What do you want from me?'.**_

 _ **'I was going to offer you help to take care of Osana, but that is no longer relevant'.**_

"she knows?" Ayano wondered.

 _ **'No relevance? Take care? What are you talking about?'.**_

 _ **'Please do not insult my intelligence, I know you were the one who took care for her'.**_

Ayano did not respond for a moment and thought about a good answer, but the following message came way too quickly.

 _ **'Osana was around Taro Yamada all the time, but she disappeared completely as soon as you started to follow him'.**_

'she knows!' the black-haired thought for a few seconds before the next message came.

 _ **'I will take your lack of response as a Yes'.**_

 _ **'What do you want?'.**_

 _ **'Panty Shots'.**_

 _ **'Are you trying to blackmail me?**_ ' Ayano began to get angry.

 _ **'Not at all, I just wanted to offer you my services'.**_

 _ **'Services? Why do you think I need help?'.**_

 _ **'Osana was not the only one interested in Taro'.**_

 _ **'Who else?'.**_

 _ **'So I take it you accept my proposal?'.**_

 _ **'Fine'**_ Ayano sighed as she realized she was really going to need the help of one named Info-chan.

 _ **'Pleasure doing business with you, now if need anything just send me a message with details'.**_

 _ **'So who else has feelings for Senpai?'.**_

 _ **'I will give you the details tomorrow, but don't forget the payment'.**_

 _ **'Panty Shots** **, does it matter whose?'.**_

 _ **'It depends on how popular the girl is and who requested it, but each has a specific value'.**_

 _ **'How am I supposed to get it?'.**_

 _ **'I'm sure you'll get on easily with a simple try'.**_

 _ **'Fine, I will send it to you one as soon as I'll get it'.**_

 _ **'And I will give you the information you need as soon as I receive the payment'.**_

The dark-haired placed her phone on her desk as soon as the messages stopped and lay down on her bed.

"How should I get it?" Ayano thought before she looked at her watch and saw that it was late, she went to bed and fell asleep quickly when she went back to think about her favorite Senpai.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody!

Sorry about the long wait, I just wanted to wait until the update of the rivals so that I could continue to write without problems later.

In the meantime, I did not get too many suggestions on who will be the next rival except Kokona or the Nurse So if you have any suggestions now is the time!

And now, without delay, enjoy the chapter and do not forget to comment!.

X-=-==-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-X

Ayano continued to follow Senpai after he went to school and came up to the shoe lockers while her thoughts were on her new mission, 'How am I supposed to get a picture of somebody's panties?' The same thought went through her head again. She did not want anyone to catch her while she does it. Just the thought that Senpai will see it made her think he would hate her. She had to think, she could not take the risk and take the picture where there were a lot of people and she could not afford to linger too long and let someone else steal Senpai from her.

The dark-haired girl looked at her phone for a few seconds '11 Minutes' she still had a few minutes before she had to go into the classroom, but she had to act fast and decided to go to the roof to search for her objective.

She moved between several girls who moved to their classrooms and reached the stairs leading to the roof and within two minutes she got to her destination. The roof was nearly empty except for a few individual students who were there.

The roof was had several benches scattered throughout and several big pots here and there, she looked around and tried to look for a good target to get the image she needed. She saw a few girls who were close to her.

She noticed two girls that spoke to each other and posed for pictures with their phones next to the railing, and she could see someone peering at the two with a suspicious look. And the last person she saw was a girl with long green hair and was busy with her cell phone.

A small smile rose on Ayano's face as she moved next to the green haired girl who was completely engrossed in her phone and didn't notice Ayano who reached behind her and took a picture of her panties quickly.

'Click!'

heard her camera sounds the place to be quiet, 'Dammit the camera sound!'.

The green haired looked at Ayano confused as her eyes opened.

'She saw me!' Thought Ayano worried.

"Hey, you are... Aishi-san right?" She asked.

'She knows me?' Aishi thought in panic and started to plan how she will silence the girl. "Yes, I am".

The green haired grabbed the hands of Aishi and pressed them quickly, "What a coincidence that I met you! I was looking for you for several days but was never able to catch you before you left school!" She looked at Ayano with a big smile.

"You were you looking for me...why?" The dark-haired asked in suspicion.

"Well, I saw you running from school the other day and I was very impressed with you!" she replied with a smile.

"You were impressed... with me?" Aishi did not understand what green haired spoke about.

She nodded with a smile and let go of Aishi's hands "Exactly! I am the manager of the sports club and after I saw you the other day I was looking to recruit you!".

"R-Recruit me?" Aishi realized after the green haired nodded and smiled.

'I don't have time for that right now!, I need to send Info-chan the picture and go to class on time" Ayano thought before the green-haired girl continued.

"So what do you say? Do you want to stop by the club at the end of the day? To see what it looks like?."

'You need to stop talking and breathing!' Ayano thought but with no time to take care of the girl she had to stay on the good side of the girl, and without too much choice she agreed.

"Excellent! I'm so glad I got to meet you! By the way my name is Midori Gurin, anyway's, I will be at the club behind the school!".

'Bell ring's'.

As soon as they heard the bell the two separated and went to their classrooms.

Ayano arrived at her classroom and seat, she quickly sent the image of Midori to Info-chan. At that moment the teacher entered the classroom and began the lesson.

X - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - X

After classes were over for the day Aishi went to the bathroom and took her cell phone after she went into one of the empty stalls.

She saw that she was notified by Info-chan in a message that simply said 'payment received'.

'So who's my next target?' She sent back a message to Info-chan.

A few seconds later she got her answer, 'your next target eh? Thet's interesting... In any case, the next one I know is Amai Odayaka, she is the President of the cooking club and very popular with the male students'.

Info-chan's message continues with the information Ayano needed to know about her new rival.

'So it's her...' Aishi thought as she remembered the girl she saw in the past, she began to think of a way she could deal with her new rival as she and began her search for Senpai.

X - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - X

"Where the hell is she?! it's been over a week since the last time I heard from her!" Taro said aloud as he tried to call her again for the tenth time but with no answer. Again he heard the familiar voice that told him that the number is not connected. He did not know what to do, Osana's parents and the Police have already begun to search for her themselves before they came to him and asked him.

He, of course, was the last person who saw her before she disappeared and tried to help as much as he could. After all, she was his childhood friend and clearly dear to him as a sister or even more.

He hung up his phone again and scratched his head in frustration "Dammit..." he said.

He failed to notice the dark-haired girl hiding behind some shoe lockers and looked at him with a small smile, 'Senpai...' she thought as she forgot where she was and focused only on him. She was in her on little world before she felt someone who grabbed her arm and Pulled her.

"Ah!?" The dark-haired girl came out of her thoughts and see who disturbed her. She could see Midori who grabbed her hand and began to pull her away from the locker and Senpai.

"I'm so glad I was able to find you Aishi-san! I thought I missed you again, so I guess you're willing to come and check out the sports club right?" She asked although she did not look at Ayano or wait for an answer from her.

'Her again?!' The dark-haired thought angrily, but did not want to create a fuss and tried to be civilized as she can. "Gurin-san right?".

"You don't have to be formal with me Ayano-san, you can just call me Midori," the green-haired said with a smile.

Ayano has used all her strength to smile as naturally as she could, "Okay Midori-san, I'm a bit busy right so if you don't mind if we..." She tried to say before green haired cut her from completing the sentence.

"So it's okay! I promise it will not take much time and it will be worth it, trust me!" The girl continued to push Ayano that could not resist without creating a scene that will attract undesirable attention to her.

Without too much choice Ayano let the green haired girl lead her behind the school, she could see a lot of other students who wore their uniforms and ran the route marked on the ground. It was the first time she was in the sports club because she never had a need or interested to be part of it.

She and Midori moved toward the runway and a girl that stood there.

Ayano was finally able to see the one that Midori took her to meet, this was the girl with tan skin and short blond hair and a black and yellow jacket tied around her waist and finally a red armband with a person swimming on her left arm.

The blonde heard the steps of the two girls and turned around to see them, "Oh Midori I thought you're not coming to practice today," smiled the blonde to her green haired friend then looked at Ayano who stood beside Midori.

"Who's your friend?" She asked.

Midori smiled when she heard the question "this is Ayano Aishi and she wanted to join the sports club!".

Ayano looked at her and kept herself from strangling the girl.

"Midori Come here for a minute," the blonde said, signaling her friend to come near her with her hand.

"What is it Asu-Chan-" She could not finish her sentence as at that moment she was close enough, the blonde hit her friend in the head.

Midori was holding her head and rubbed her place of injury with tears in her eyes, "W-Why did you hit me Asu-chan?".

"You know very well why! How many times have I told you to stop dragging people to the sports club? Do not you see you're bothering them!" The blonde continued to shout at the green haired who looked embarrassed.

"B-but Asu-chan, she really can be somebody that will fit the club-."

"No excuses Midori! Now go help measure the time for the people running before I force you to run around the school until your legs fall off!".

Midori ran away from the scene with tears, leaving the two girls alone.

"What am I going to do with that girl?" The blonde said and sighed loudly. "I hope she did not cause you too much trouble," she turned to Ayano.

Ayano looked toward her savior from the green haired with her usual fake smile, "Not at all, it just surprised me is all."

"I'm Asu Rito By the way, I'm the leader of the sports clubs and Midori is the manager here" the blonde replied.

"Ayano Aishi, just a student without ties to any club" Aishi returned.


	6. Chapter 6: annoying green

Hello to all of you!

It's been a long time since I last published, I know I know...

It was not my plan and a few things came up that made me lose all my time.

In any case, I will not bore you with the details, but just to let you know that I will soon start updating all my stories.

So please enjoy the episode and do not forget to give me feedback no matter what.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

"Aishi huh? Yeah, I heard about you". She said "you're quick enough, and as much as Midory annoys me and the team I can not deny that she has a good eye for talent," the blonde continued and resulted in Ayano who looked at her quizzically. "So what do you say? Want to try to join us? I can assure you that once you start it to feels fun whenever you start running! Not to mention the fact that it helps burn calories..." the blonde girl whispered the last part with a smile and a wink.

For any other girl with spare time and energy, the proposal could be very tempting. but the Aishi was not an ordinary or normal girl and such a proposal was not something she needed at all. But despite the great waste of time and opportunity to watch Senpai going home like every day she felt that she was able to learn something useful, in case she'll have to use this club as a cover or excuse for something future. she didn't know but kept an open mind.

The black haired kindly smiled back a fake smile to the leader of the club "Well when you say it like that, I guess I will have to think about it very seriously but are you sure there's room for someone like me?".

"Why wouldn't there be?" She replied with a confused look. "I am the one who has the last word when it comes to the club, and I am always ready to add more people if they want to join and look like someone easy to get along with" she concluded with a smile, "and of course the more people in the club the bigger the budget so... Hey, it's a win-win! ".

Ayano could see the logic of the blond girl simply smiled and said she would give it a thought before she began to walk toward the gate of the school. Clearly, Senpai was no longer in the area and has already gone home as soon as school had finished for the day. He had no reason to stay later a specifically as he was not affiliated with any club or after-school activities. The dark-haired girl wondered how it would be in the same club as Senpai and enjoy seeing him like this every day, but the thought it would be with other people irritated her more and she rejected the idea as one that is not useful.

She finally came back to the shoe closets that were empty and surprisingly quiet and assumed it was because of the fact that all those that are still at school are at their clubs and not in the corridors in the corridors. She had just finished putting her shoes and was about to leave the building before she heard someone calling to her.

"Wait!" the one who called none other than Midori who gave a little gasp for air when she arrived at the dark-haired girl. "I-I just wanted to to-to-apologize that I dragged y-you, I was certain i-it was something you'd want to try... So I just wanted to say I-" Midori began to explain and seemed very sorry about what happened.

"That's fine Midori, although I did not expect it and never thought about joining a club" Aishi took a quick breath and looked at the green-haired. "I may be interested in joining in the future, and who knows maybe I will change my mind and it will be tomorrow for all you know" the dark-haired could see the tears in Midori's eyes and smiled back.

"Really ?! Do you really mean it?" The green haired asked and received a positive nod. "This is great! I know you really enjoy it there and you would get to know everybody and oh... S-Sorry, I am jumping to conclusions again ..." she admitted with shame and smiled.

'I just hope this does not come back to bite me in the ass' Ayano wondered and thought about the benefits of the green-haired girl can give her if she would have to use her or the club. She showed her fake smile and was about to start walking again before she could feel someone looking at them. She could hear rapid footsteps heading toward them from one of the corridors and caused her and Midori to look at the source of the noise.

To Ayano's eyes, it was a short girl with messy black hair, she was dressed in their school uniforms and wore light blue-grey thigh high spiderweb stockings and fingerless gloves. She looked worried and a little scared Not that it mattered Ayano.

"Midori-chan! I found you" the new girl said softly as Ayano could barely hear her and began to approach the green-haired.

"Ah! Oka-chan, what happened? Do you need something from me?" The green-haired girl asked and moved closer to her friend.

The girl named Oka looked behind her shoulder just before she returned her gaze back to Midori "N-no, I ... I just wanted to go home with you if that's okay with you..." the little dark-haired girl kept talking and tried not to look behind herself.

Ayano finally glanced to where Oka looked. She was able to see the shadow of someone hiding behind one of the corridors, she continued to look at the direction of the man she could not identify until he decided to give up and disappear across the hall. The dark-haired girl kept looking suspiciously to the same place for a few seconds until she could hear the Oka exhaled and smiled at Midori again, this time she looked more relaxed.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" The green haired turned to Ayano. "Ayano this is Oka Ruto she is my best friend!" Ayano approached the short dark-haired Oka and was just a few inches from her and looked like a frightened cat.

"Nice to meet you Ruto-san," she replied with her fake smile so as not to break her mask in front of Midori, it would not be wise for her to break now as she still does not know how much Midori would be beneficial to her.

"Ah.. yes, likewise Ayano-san" Oka replied with a sheepish smile but seemed more relaxed after the person was gone. "So about ... going together..." she said again and looked more desperate.

Midori pressed her hands together and apologized to her friend "I'm sorry Oka-chan, but I can't go with you again. I'm in enough trouble with Asu for the last time I left in the middle of training ..." the green-haired trembled slightly as she remembered the sentence and punishment.

"Ah-I understands... m-maybe I will wait-for-you?" Oka began to sound even more desperate, it was clear to Ayano that something was fishy.

"I will be more than happy ..." Midori began to explain before she crossed her arms. "But we are preparing for some kind of big competition and it's very important, and they all going to stay a couple of hours at least ..." Midori finished.

'I should I go before-' Aishi thought when she heard the tone of the green haired. She didn't have enough time to turn around before she felt a hand on her shoulder and made her stop and turn her head, it was none other than Midori who smiled at her again. 'Thet annoying smile...' She thought angrily at the annoying green haired one.

"Ainu-chan... could you to go with the Oka-chan home? She is a little afraid to go alone..." Midori whispered the last line.

'I just met you today and I am already thinking of a way to get rid!' The dark-haired Ayano stopped herself from grinding her teeth in frustration and simply smiled broadly and shook her head positively, despite the thoughts about what would be the most painful way to get rid of the annoying green.

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that" she replied. 'As long as I could get rid of you for today...' she thought and began to advance to the gate of the school.

Oka began to advance briskly in the direction of Ayano after she thanked Midori and said goodbye. While the green haired waved at the two.


	7. Chapter 7: Terrified cat

Hallo to all of you!

And here's another chapter like I promised! And I need to be honest. It was much faster and fun to write after I got some responses that made me laugh(BAKA-BAKA), anyway I just wanted to say again. If you have a suggestion for Ayano's next opponent just tell me who you would prefer to see or how you prefer. And of course if you have suggestions about improving my writing style or simply some feedback. I will always be happy to hear what you think and want you to enjoy reading the story as I am writing it.

so until next time i'm out!

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Ayano continued on her way home with her companion Oka, in her peripheral vision she could see that Oka was really small camper to her. The two were clearly at the same age, but she looked much weaker and frightened than her. She had no doubt she could break her neck in two without resistance without any problem if she wanted.

"Um ... Aishi-san?" Oka asked suddenly and removing the those from her mind, she was not willing to look surprised or weak next to someone so scared. It simply annoyed her. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry f-for how Midori-chan caused you t-to accompany me..." continued Oka and looked at her feet while the two continued walking.

'If this really bothers you, then just go alone' she thought angrily, but kept on her mask and smiled, like she did in a 'normal' manner all the time. "That's fine with me Ruto-san, I indeed did not expect it. But it's not something that bothers me," she finished with a smile and looked at her companion.

Oka simply kept looking at her face and was silent for a few seconds, until she finally smiled back at her. "I-I'm glad to hear that Aishi-san" There was something about Oka's smile that was strange to the black-haired. She did not understand why, but it seemed to her that something was not normal with the small girl.

"By the way Oka... when me and Midori saw you, You look a little... nervous," she decided to ask the question and try to find out what it was that made Oka look so desperate. It was not a subject that matter to her. It was the last thing she wanted to think about, but to know more information was always a good thing, especially if she will have to shut the girl sometime in the future. It seemed she was really asking the right question and could see the pale face of Oka become even whiter with fear for a few seconds before she looked back to Aishi.

"S-s-stressed? Me? N-no not at all. I just wanted to rush home and-and just wanted some company... you know is not so much fun to go home alone," it could be heard as a goog excuse and reasonable one if it was coming from anyone else who didn't look so scared and stressed.

"Really? But you did ask Midori-san if you could wait for her until she is done?" Ayano did not know why but she felt satisfaction in the fact that she was able to make the little girl sweat more and more with every minute that passes.

"I-I... I just m-meant that-" Oka began desperately to explain herself before she stopped altogether when she saw something that made a fearful look appear on her face.

Ayano looked at the place where the frightened companion looked at with a raised eyebrow, she could see someone she did not recognize. It was a boy their age and just a little bit taller than her and much more than Oka. She tried to identify him but unfortunately, he was slightly too far away to identify completely, the only thing she could clearly was that it was someone who wore the uniform of their school and clearly he was from their school. She moved her gaze back to Oka and saw the little girl took a step back in fear.

She could not ask Oka what happened before she noticed the formidable figure turned and disappeared as he walked away.

"Shell we continue Ruto-san?" Ayano said and began to walk again before she felt something grabbed her shirt and pulled her from continuing to move forward. This was, of course, the little girl who looked at the floor, she grabbed Ayano's shirt with one hand. Her legs trembled slightly and she looked like she was a moment away from crying. It was a look Ayano knew very well and one she could not forget. 'She looks just like Osana' was what she thought of the dark-haired girl. she could not forget the last look Senpai's childhood friend. It was not something that bothered her at all, just something she never forgot.

"Oka-san?" She asked again, but this time used the first name of the girl and made her look at her surprised. "We should continue to move before it gets dark," she noted and made Oka nod positively.

Oka calmed down after the two walked again only this time to the inconvenience of Ayano, Oka was walking alongside her and holding her shirt as she continued to walk at the same pace as Ayano. This was the first time she was so close to someone her age, they were not friends... Ayano had no friends. She never did have any, but despite that, the whole thing was strange and not normal for her. She did not hate the situation completely. If the one who was walking with her was the annoying Midori she was sure she would have killed her long ago. But the dark-haired Oka was very quiet, frightened and small as a pet near its owner.

She stopped to think about the issue with Oka and began to return to the main subject in her mind and life, 'I wonder what is Senpai doing now?' She thought with a small smile as the two girls continued to progress until Oka pulled on Ayano's shirt and caused her to stop.

"I-I ... This is my house ...so ..." she said weakly and pointed to one of the houses next to them. The dark-haired looked at the house for a few seconds and was surprised to see that she lives a few houses next to Oka.

"Ok, I will get to mine just fine on my on, Ruto-san," Aishi said, and began to move forward and away from the girl.

"A-Aishi-san," the terrified girl said, her voice weak and caused Ayano to stop for a moment. "T-Thank you f-for today, I know t-that it's not a lot b-but..." She bowed her head slightly. "In any case, thank you!" She said and went inside her home quickly.

Ayano stayed for a few seconds and looked at the front door which Oka disappeared to and then finally turned and continued on her way to her house, she made sure she really was living very close to Oka and wondered if it is something she will regret it in the future. 'She looked very scared and weak, I just hope she does not try to rely on me anymore in the future' just the thought of less time to be close to Senpai angered her, but she shook these thoughts when she came to her house and went inside.

She hurried to her room and closed the door behind her, the dark-haired schoolgirl lay on her bed and took out her phone from her bag. She had only one message which has not yet opened.

"Info-chan," she whispered before she opened the message and began to go over its contents. The message contains the information she needed about her next goal.

'The leader of the cooking club Amai Odayaka... ' she thought to herself as she looked at the picture Info-chan sent her here and recognized it as the one who stood before her and the heart of her beloved Senpai.


	8. Chapter 8: Already discovered !

Sup to all of you again!

As I promised the next chapter came fast, and even faster than I thought it would. I had the time I needed and already have the next 2 chapters ready for upload. It will really help me if you can give me feedback on what you think about the story and if there is anything you can offer me to improve it. In any case enjoy the story and don't forget to r&r

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

The Morning After already arrived and with him, another day to try to get to the heart of Senpai. Ayano was already out of her home like usual and proceeded to her Senpai's house. She was standing around the corner and looked at his house for several minutes, waiting to see her Senpai and like every day it was always worth the wait. But unlike usual as it took him several minutes, Senpai simply did not show up.

She had no problem to continue to wait for her beloved black hair boy, but something told her that either he was out earlier than usual or he will not come today at all. And as much she wanted to see him every morning, she preferred not to draw unnecessary attention to herself if anyone finds her hanging next to his home.

So with great disappointment and a morning that began not like she expected Ayano began to advance toward her school in the hope that at least she would see him during the day. And this gave her a good feeling... even

if just a little.

She was very close to the gates of her school and the evidence that was a number of students who have passed or walked beside her, of course, she did not care about any of them except for her Senpai but she looked around from time to time, hoping to see him somewhere. But her bad luck continued as she had not seen her beloved anywhere. 'I don't have good luck today...' She sighed and thought sadly.

"Ayano-chan!" she could hear the familiar voice of the annoying green haired girl. 'Why is she looking for me again!?' She thought angrily but still showed her usual smile to Midori who quickly began walking alongside her. "Good morning Ayano-chan!" The green haired said with a smile as she bounced around the dark-haired girl.

"Good morning Gurin-san" She tried to sound as distant she could be and even tried to maintain a certain distance from the green-haired girl who seemed happy at every moment. But unfortunately for her, Midori did not get the hint and felt the need to stick to Ayano's side.

"You can just call me Midori Ayano-chan!" Was the answer of green haired one.

'I hardly know you and I think I should have taken care of you before Osana!' The dark-haired thought as she tried to think of a way to get rid of the annoying girl in the most efficient way. The first that came to her head was obviously to treat her just like she did Osana, but the only problem with it was that she will have to pull the green haired to a desolate place and then clean up the mess the whole thing leaves. Just the thought of the cleaning reminded her the incident with Osana, she did not regret what she did for one second. Because after all, no matter who is trying to take Senpai from her should suffer or die. But it was still in her head...his childhood friend's missing body. She had not the slightest idea where it disappeared to, but the only logical explanation was that someone who was passing by took the corpse away. "But who?" She whispered without realizing it.

"Who's what Ayano-chan?" The green one's asked who was still beside her.

The immediate reaction of the Ayano was just to smile and say it was nothing.

"Mmm..." the green-haired girl Just kept looking at the face of Ayano for a few seconds and finally gave up trying to get an answer out of the dark-haired.

Both girls arrived after a few minutes more to the shoe closet. Midori said she needed to do something and said goodbye to her, Ayano could see Midori was busy with her cell phone, 'no matter who is she annoying, as long as it's not me' she thought and moved to her class until she heard a buzzing from her bag. 'My phone', she took it from her bag and opened the message she received.

 ** _'Once you get it, open it'_** was the subject. Ayano identified the number as Info-chan's and progressed to the girl's toilet and went into an open stall before she opened the message.

 _ **'The police will investigate the students about Osana'**_ was the only warning that was registered.

Before she had time to think about the warning she got the message was erased, it was probably Info-chan somehow.

She did not have too much time to think about what to do before she heard the bell ringing as it marked the start of the school day.

X - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - X

The day continued as normal for everyone else for the first few hours until their teacher who just began the lesson said that two students were to go out during the class to answer a survey or something, it was not self-explanatory to anyone in class too and they just shrugged it off. But Ayano was not like everyone else. The message from Info-chan warned her against what it was all about and her major concern was the discovered of the body of Osana and that it was linked it to her.

The first couple of students who the teacher chose made Ayano calmed down a bit when she saw that she was not first off the bat to be selected and that they selected students completely at random. Half of the class has already passed and Ayano was still had not been chosen by the teacher, it was one of the best things to sit around the last line she thought. The classroom door opened again for the fifth time since the beginning of the lesson and the students had returned to class with confused looks. The teacher's eyes passed over some of the students until they stopped for a moment on the dark-haired Ayano.

He called her name and someone else that she did not bother to listen to the name and said that it was now them as the two girls moved out of the classroom and closed the door behind them just to see another teacher waiting for them in the hallway and ordered them to follow him, he looked a bit serious and immediate the situation that was supposed to be a routine became more serious. He led them to the third floor and told each of them to enter one of the classes.

Ayano nodded and walked into the one closer to her, the classroom was empty of students and the tables were arranged. It seemed that nobody learned here today or that they finished earlier than usual.

Within the class was a woman Ayano did not recognize, she looked to be in her mid-twenties and was wearing a completely dark blue suit, long brown hair in a ponytail. She was wearing square glasses and holding a glass with something inside. The woman's eyes focused on the Ayano for a few seconds before she smiled and pointed to the chair across from her.

The dark-haired girl sat in a chair and stared at the woman. She drank from her glass several times before she emptied the contents of the glass completely. "Sorry about that, I just missed on my breakfast today," she said with a smile and winked at Ayano "I hope you'll forgive me for it."

"It's fine," replied dark-haired, smiling back.

"Good! Now I will not hold you for too much time... Ah, what's your name?" The woman asked as she picked up a small notebook that lay on the table beside her.

"Ayano Aishi" she simply said in return.

"Aishi... Aishi... Ah! Here you are! You have a really beautiful name!" The woman said with a pleasant smile.

"Ah .. thanks ..." Ayano tried to sound as flustered she could when she heard the compliment.

"I'm Natsume and I want to ask you some questions for a servay" said Natsume after she marked Ayano's name on her list.

X-=-=-=-=-X

that's the end for this chapter... see you next time!(r&r)


	9. Chapter 9: just a routine check

Hello all of you again. And here's another chapter! I am really surprised every time how quickly I manage to get them out. Anyway, what do you think? Do not forget to tell me and give me suggestions for improving the story or just feedback! In any case you have a good day !.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Natsume put the notebook she was holding back on the table and looked directly at Ayano, "Aishi-san do you have any brothers or sisters?".

'Brothers or sisters? What is she talking about?' Ayano wondered but just shook her head. "No, I'm an only child."

"I understand," she wrote something in her notebook again after she picked it up. "Would you like to have a little brother or sister?" Question Natsume without looking up from the notebook.

Aishi thought for a moment and finally replied, "Honestly, I do not know, many of my friends complain that their brothers always annoying them or how cute they are. But I never had one so it's not really something I feel I need..." She said what she The most logical and reliable answer.

"I guess you're right ... I have a little sister and I was always fighting with her but I could not imagine how it will be to grow without her" Natsume agreed and laughed. "Ok ... now tell me, do you practice in one of the clubs after school Aishi-san?".

"Club? No, not really. But I'm thinking of joining one of the sports clubs, they even asked me to join yesterday," Aishi said as she recalled her conversation with Aso.

"Oooh very impressive! You know that not many people get an invitation to the clubs. I was in the swimming club when I was your age, but only because it was an easy way to be fit," she whispered the last bit and winked at Ayano.

"Yes, Aso said that as well..." Ayano said loud enough for Natsume hear.

"And what about your friends? Are they are in any clubs?" Question Natsume and played little with the pen she was holding.

Ayano felt sick about what she was going to say, "Yes, one of my friends is already in the sports club as a manager" She could feel her stomach churning as she talked about Midori but maintained restraint and a straight face.

"This is great! I really hope you try to go there, these type of places are exactly what everyone should do!" The brunette said.

"I'll think about it" Aishi replied with a smile, she wondered how much longer she is going to stay in this room.

"And I wanted to ask you about some people from your class if it's okay with you?" Aishi could see how Natsume's eyes were focused on her for a few moments before she asked the question, it seemed to the black haired as Natsume showed her true self.

Aishi nodded "Yeah, sure" she replied as simply as she could.

The brunette woman began to ask Aishi on some of her classmates, a few girls and then some boys before she finally said, "What about Osana Najimi? Are you two good friends?".

Aishi's second fear came true as she thought for a moment about her answer. "Najimi-san? No, we're just in the same class. We didn't really ever talk..." she told the truth.

"Really? Why not? You're not on good terms?" Natsume moved closer to Aishi on the chair while her tone becomes a bit more suspicious.

"No, it's just ... When I joined the class most of the social circles were already closed, so I had no chance to talk to her..." Aishi told the truth, or as one should say she told the half-truth. When she joined the class it did not matter to her who was in the classroom or who she was with him in the past.

"I... see..." said Natsume and went back to her original pose and smiling face. "I think it's good enough. I'm very glad you could help me, and don't worry this will remain between us!" she finished with a smile and released Ayano back to her class.

Aishi bowed and moved out of the classroom, the dark-haired girl wanted to breathe out for relief but she was waiting for the right time.

After she came back to her class, she could hear the other students talk and whisper regarding what was it that they wanted from them. They compared with one another to get some answers and trying to figure out what was the cause for this so-called survey. The only thing that connected everyone had been the names of some students that have sprung up over and over again. And one of them was, of course, Osana Najimi. Some students said that their classmate did not come for a few days and wondered if something happened to her, and in the second part just thought she was sick or something.

After the class was over Aishi decided to talk with Info-chan, she approached the girl's restroom after everyone had already begun to go home. She closed the door and sent a message Info-chan.

 ** _"you were right"_**

 ** _"You mean about the message this morning? Of course, I was"_**

 ** _"How did you know they are going to arrive? "_**

 ** _"I have my sources"_**

 ** _"Anyways, do you need me for something else?"_**

Aishi thought for a moment but decided to forgo the additional help for the time being, **_"No, not now,"_** she replied and closed up the message. She saw that after a few seconds the messages she sent and got from Info-chan got completely erased again.

She left the stall after she was sure it was quiet outside, the place was quiet again quite apart from some outer students that were moving toward the exit.

Aishi decided that it can be an excellent time to find her next target, 'the cooking club...' she thought and began to move forward to the place which was located on the second floor of the building. She never was there for the obvious reason that she did not care about her cooking skills. The only thing she thought of was to go home at the same time and to avoid others altogether. She reached the second floor and stood in front of the entrance to the club for a few seconds before she grabbed the doorknob.

She thought for a moment about the situation, she was about to enter a new and unfamiliar territory, and to see the one that stood between her and Senpai's heart. What if the situation will be like Osana, she wondered and decided to try another way to deal with the situation before it will happen again.

She knew she would have to play things in a different way, especially because of the investigation appears to be taking place at the school about the location of Osana, chances are the police thought that Senpai's childhood friend just ran away and tried to get some information from the students if they could. Or they suspected something had happened to the girl and a student is guilty.

She removed her hand from the handle of the door and turned to go back, she could not afford any delays. She has already achieved all the information she needed from Info-chan and the only thing she had left was to find the most effective way to get rid of the girl.

The dark-haired proceeded to the stairs before she decided to move around on the floor she was, she had never been anywhere else in her school beside her class, the restrooms, the roof and until yesterday behind the building where sports clubs are. Fortunately, the hallways were very quiet and it did her job much easier and faster.

After Ayano felt she knew well enough the floor she went back down the stairs to the entrance while she thought about the most effective way to get rid of her rival. She came back to her floor, but stopped as she heard a strange sound, "eh? what was that?".


	10. Chapter 10

Another finished chapter!

I'm still waiting for some suggestions about the next opponent and how to take care of her, I have some ideas but I'd love to hear what you think!

In any case do not forget to comment! And enjoy your day and the chapter!

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Ayano turned her head when she heard a weak voice that sounded more like mumbling than words, unclear sounds that arrived from one of the classrooms by the staircase. She has never been there and decided to investigate two things simultaneously. The hall was completely empty and quiet except for of course the strange noise.

The dark-haired girl looked up to the Entrance sign which the noise was coming from 'occult club' was the only thing that was registered there. Aishi heard about the club when the other students in her class talked about them occasionally and laughed at them. Weirdos, freaks and Satan worshipers were some of the things that people called them. It was not a place that any average student would find himself in. But Ayano was not an ordinary student, it's not that she thought to join but thought it might be a good opportunity to see the place where people do not walk around too much, a perfect place to hide or silence someone if the situation called for it.

The sounds became stronger as she approached the door and she was now sure that they came from this club, she grabbed the handle, forced it and it opened smoothly and slowly. The room was very dark but there was still enough light to see what was inside. In the middle of the floor was painted a red pentagram with candles placed in every edge of the triangle, there were candles in each edge. She could also see some couchs for a single person at each end of the room. And at the end of the room opposite the door was a small table on which was placed a human skull. She doubted it was a real something, but what attracted her the most was two people who were there. One of them was on the floor and the other stood over them.

The one who she recognized was the one on the floor, it was the little black-haired that acted like a frightened and hopeless cat. Oka Ruto.

And the standing one was a boy she did not identify, it was. someone from her school and clearly someone she had not seen or noticed before. He was dressed in their school uniform. He had messy, dark gray hair that fans around his head and His eyes were dark gray as well and his most striking thing was the white headband on his forehead and finally, Aishi could see that his hand was a red Armband just like Aso had. 'Is he one of the leaders of the clubs' she thought immediately.

Time seemed frozen for a few seconds when Aishi opened the door and looked at two other students. She could see the frightened Oka who certainly looked very scared and hugged herself with her hands, it was also very clear that her legs were shaking and her uniform seemed a little dirty was.

The boy did not seem scared at all, he seemed more surprised and angry but still stopped from moving at all.

The dark-haired looked at the boy for a few seconds before her gaze focused on Oka for the second time as their eyes met. It took Oka a moments before she recognized Ayano, her first and immediate reaction was get up quickly and hide behind the Ayano after she moved away from the boy.

Ayano was confused for a moment until she had glimpsed Oka's face, she was on the verge of tears, but she held herself. The dark-haired's eyes focused on the boy's. He was bigger at least several inches and obviously that he was stronger than her.

He looked at Oka for a few seconds until his gaze moved to Ayano he was angry and began to move toward her. Ayano stood still while Oka trembled with his every step. After a few steps, he stood in front of the Ayano with a menacing look. Normally in a situation like this, anyone else in her place would feel scared or something if someone bigger looked at them in that way, but Aishi didn't feel anything and I stayed with the same expression with which she entered the room.

"Move" was the only thing he said finally after a few seconds of silence. in a voice full of authority for obvious reasons.

"Why?" she questioned and not at all impressed by him evidently by her calm tone.

"Move" he repeated in a more menacing tone and expected her to follow quickly like most people, but her answer was different from what he expected.

"No," was her answer, she refused. Clearly, it was not a good idea and even forbidden for her to break her mask, not only to him but also to Oka how known Midori. But the most important thing was that no one will order her. no one.

The boy tried to think of a way to get through and after a few seconds he moved past Ayano without a word and left the occult club room after he lost his desire to stay there, or so she thought. She saw him moving away and disappeared down the hall that was on their side.

Ayano kept looking at the same the boy went to, thinking he'd be back running and want to fight her or somthing. The thought came down from her head after a few seconds and she felt that Oka was still behind her.

The dark-haired little girl was still shaking, frightened and clutching the skirt of Ayano who did not move and just stood there. Not out of fear or apprehension, but because she has never been in such a situation and it was so different and alien to her. She did not know what she felt, but she knew it was something different.

"Ruto-san?" Finally, she asked after a few seconds, but not out of concern or emotion to the girl. But out of a desire that this situation will end. Although this was something new she felt, but it was not something she wanted to continue any longer.

Oka finally lets go of Ayano's skirt and kept looking at the floor, her face was pale and she was still shaking.

"A-Aishi-san..." Her voice was weaker than usual and that said a lot.

"I have to go already so-" Ayano started to say before Oka caught the side of her shirt without saying a word.

'She's not going to leave me today is she...' Ayano thought a little frustrated but kept a straight face. "shall we go home togheter again Ruto-san?" She asked to hopefully leave the school at last. She had not needed to stay longer at school than necessary but the changes lately made her change her order.

The little girl shook her head very slowly for a yes and began to walk behind Ayano. The scene could look cute and very funny if you look from the other side, but it was not like this for Aishi. Oka was holding her shirt as if it was her only lifeline. Both girls finally came to the shoe closet and after a quick and easy organization, they left the school together.

Aishi felt the need to say something to try to make and Oka relaxes a bit and hopefully leave her completely alone, she did not have time for the girl. She had to focus on what matters. She should focus on her Senpai and her target.

But before she could say something the little dark-haired Oka interrupted her "t-thank you A-Ayano-san" she said with tears in her eyes slightly.


End file.
